2 Girls 1 Homestuck
by BaneOfAutumn
Summary: Oh noes! Jade and Rose are being misrepresented in a webcomic! Whatever will happen? (rated m because of lemons.)
1. Chapter 1

It was about three in the afternoon, and Rose was at her computer. She was dressed in a pink tank top and shorts, and reading the latest act of Homestuck. She liked the webcomic quite a bit, even though she thought it could be really slow sometimes.

"Where's Jade? She should have been here by now."

Rose had invited Jade over to her house because of something odd she had seen in the comic. When she was reading it, she noticed that one of the characters in particular was familiar- Rose! She looked exactly the same as the one in real life, and this bothered Rose.

To make matters worse, the character in the story named Jade also looked like the Jade in real life.

_Something fishy's going on, _thought Rose, _and I'm going to be the one to figure it out._

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Rose jumped up from her chair and raced to the door. Upon opening it, Jade was there. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt and blue jeans, and had a slightly annoyed look on her face.

"Alright Rose, what is it? What was so urgent that you had to call me this morning at 6 to come over."

"Jade, it's serious. I think that we can sue someone for copyright."

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Fine. But hopefully this is brief. I'm missing anime club."

She took off her shoes, and walked with Rose to the computer, which had gone into sleep mode. Rose sat down and shook that mouse, and the computer booted back up.

Jade's expression of annoyance dissipated as her eyes widened. "Is that...?"

Rose nodded. "I think that somebody used us to feature in the webcomic."

"Can they do that?"

"I don't think so. I mean, don't you remember how books at the start say that any resemblance to people in real life is entirely coincidence? They do that so that if, by coincidence, it does resemble somebody in real life, they don't get sued."

Jade sat down on the floor. "So... We could make a lot of money."

Rose nodded. She would have responded with words, but she had just noticed that Jade sitting on the floor gave rose a perfect view down Jade's shirt. Jade's breasts were pretty big, but not huge, and Rose liked the way they bounced around when she nodded.

Jade glanced up at Rose, who blinked. "So who do we call to get this all straightened out?"

Rose shrugged. "The writer?"

Jade just stared. She loved Rose's lips, how thin and soft they were, and longed for them to be pressed against hers.

"Jade?"

Jade shook her head. "Yeah?"

"You okay? You looked like you were about to faint."

"It was just the heat..."

Rose didn't buy it. Not surprising, considering that it was January and there was a foot of snow on the ground. "Are you sick, Jade?"

"No, really, I'm fine!"

Rose got down from her chair and knelt in front of Jade. She leaned her forehead in to touch Jade's.

"Rose, what are you doing?!"

"Checking your temperature. Now hold still."

Both of them wouldn't admit it at the time, but they were having chills go through their body at the barest touch of skin. They wanted more, but didn't know how the other felt.

Jade broke the silence. "Rose... Have your breasts gotten bigger?"

Rose pulled away and blushed. "Shut up!"

Jade took them in. They were still kind of small, but that was the way that Jade liked them. Of course, she knew that Rose would interpret this as girl chatting. The two of them _were _best friends.

Rose spoke up. "Why do you ask, Jade? Yours are already pretty big, why should you care about mine?"

Jade looked down, and grinned. "What, these melons?' She flashed Rose, who instinctively closed her eyes.

Jade giggled. "You jealous, Rose?"

Rose, still with her eyes closed, decided not to answer that.

Jade took off her shirt, crawled over to Rose and whispered into her ear. "Are you, Rose?"

At the feeling of Jade's lips on her ear, Rose shivered. "Maybe..."

Jade smiled. She liked doing this, making Rose feel like a little child. She moved in front of Rose.

"Do you want to suck them?"

Rose didn't answer. In truth, she did want to suck them, but... Jade was her best friend. She couldn't do that.

Rose, still with her eyes closed, opened her mouth to tell Jade that maybe they were going too far, and that they should call the person who wrote Homestuck.

Instead, she got Jade's nipple in her mouth.

Rose's eyes bolted open. "Mmhhmm!" She tried to pull away, but Jade's hands were at the back of Rose's head, and held her fast.

Jade smiled. "Aren't you thirsty? I just started lactating, you know..."

Rose continued to squirm, but then she realized something. This was her golden opportunity! Jade was willingly giving herself to Rose, something that Rose had wanted for years.

_Didn't I always stare at them longingly in psychology class, _thought Rose, _wanting to breastfed by Jade like she were my mother?_

Rose bit the nipple. Ever so softly. And then she started to suck on it.

Jade gasped. She had been just joking around, and hadn't realized that Rose actually wanted to do this to her. However, she didn't mind, for she always had wanted to make love with Rose. 

"That's right, Rose, get your milk... It's okay..." Jade started cooing at Rose.

Rose gladly obliged, sucking the nipple while fondling Jade's other breast until milk started coming out. Rose licked all over, not wanting to miss a spot.

Jade started kissing Rose, on the top of the head, the forehead, the ear, all over. As Rose drank, Jade kissed her scalp, and eventually pushed Rose off of Jade's boobs.

"Huh?"

When Rose looked up, Jade did what she had always wanted to do. She kissed Rose on the lips. It started out a a sweet, tender kiss, but soon became a rough one, with both of the two girls sticking their tongues into the others mouth.

"Mmm..."

Rose started to suck on Jade's tongue, causing Jade to moan in pleasure. Jade started to get a little pre-cum, while Rose slipped off Jade's shorts.

Jade broke away from the kiss and lifted Rose's tank top over her head. Before Rose could react, Jade started sucking on Rose's skin and nipples, leaving a train of marks as she probed the skin.

Rose gasped in pleasure. All of her fantasies were coming true(heh, _coming_), and it felt great.

But Rose wanted to ramp up the pleasure even more. She reached above her head and grabbed the wireless computer mouse. As Jade sucked on Rose's left nipple, Rose snuck Jade's shorts and panties off.

_Black, s_he noticed.

Now looking at Jade's exposed vagina, Rose pout the mouse in slightly.

Jade gasped, but continues sucking. She trusted Rose, and as she moved up to the neck Rose pushed it in even more.

The mouse was humming slightly, which pleased Jade. Cum starting to pour out, making it easier for Rose to move the mouse around. Rose started to thrust the mouse, slowly at first, but then rougher and rougher, causing Jade to scream.

"Ayaah! No, Rose... You're too strong..."

Rose didn't hear her as she continues to thrust the mouse in. Rose was vaguely aware of her breasts leaking milk as Jade screamed in pure lust.

"Wait, Rose!"

Rose stopped with the mouse as she peered at Jade. "Yes?"

"I need.. I need to use the bathroom."

"Then go!"

Jade started to stand up, but Rose pulled her down again. "Not in the bathroom, here!"

"But it's number two..."

Rose looked Jade in the eyes firmly. "Jade, I love you, and I am willing to do anything to prove that. And right now, I want you to shit in my mouth."

Jade gaged. "No way!"

Rose wasn't too sure of her self either, but she persisted. "You can do it, Jade. I know you can."

Jade started shaking, but Rose gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Come on, Jade. Just stand up and turn around."

Jade had to make quite a few efforts to stand up, ans her knees were shaking very badly. But, stand she did as Rose opened her mouth as wide as it would go.

Jade's voice cracked. "Ready?"

In response, Rose bit Jade's butt. Jade decided to take that as a yes.

Jade clenched. And cried slightly. She didn't want to do this to her friend, her _lover. _She just couldn't.

But then she remembered Rose smiling at her. Rose saying that she was okay with it.

"I can do it." Jade whispered this to herself as she clenched and concentrated.

She constricted. It was a big one aright. And finally...

"MMPPGHHH!"

Jade spun around. Rose had caught it perfectly in her mouth and was furiously trying to gulp it down.

"Rose!"

The stench wasn't prevalent at all, which made Jade feel a little better. But she ran over to Rose and tried screaming at her to get it out of her mouth.

"Rose, you don't need to do that, Rose! That stuff can kill you, Rose! Rose, cough it up, please! Rose!"

Rose appeared not to hear her as she furiously chewed, gulping little portions of it down as some brown splattering the carpet, until finally, Rose gasped.

"What did you eat for lunch, bagels?"

Jade started to tear up, but wiped her eyes quickly.

"That was breakfast. Lunch I had muffins."

The two grinned and kissed each other with a passion, causing Jade to taste her own excrement. Even though she had never wanted to know the sensation, it somehow tasted like harmony because it was in Rose's mouth.

_Crash._

The two took no notice as the door crashed open and a man walked in. They only noticed when he pulled the two women apart. Jade was the one to recognize him, as she gasped out his name.

"Dave?"

"Of course, yo."

And with that, he knocked the two of them out.

Rose woke up.

Surprisingly, the taste of Jade's poop in her mouth was gone, which was both relieving and disappointing to her.

"Yeah, that was me. I used the sink and washed it out."

Rose turned her head. Sitting in a chair was Dave, with a keyboard in his lap. Her looked alive, and had a serious gleam in his eyes.

"I heard you two as I was waking down the street. Are you guys crazy? What if your mother came in?!"

Rose gulped. She hadn't thought of that.

"Well, Dave, every thing's fine now, right? Now, let me go find Jade."

Rose tried to get up. However, Dave had tied her up using the wires from the computer. Rose was lying facedown and naked.

"No, Rose. You were doing a bad thing. A very bad thing. I'm afraid that I'm going to have to punish you for that."

Dave stood up and walked over to Rose's behind. Rose was starting to get a vague feeling as to what the keyboard was to be used for.

"No. Please don't, Dave. Please!"

Dave just chuckled as he ran his hand over Rose's butt, smacking it slightly. "Why not? I'm living the dream of every guy at the college here. Might as well take it, right? I mean, I assume that that's what you were doing."

Rose's eyes widened, she hadn't realized that.

"Yeah. I guess you're right..."

Dave grinned. "That's the way."

And he smacked her ass with the keyboard.

Rose yelled. It hurt a lot, way more than she had thought it would. Then again, she had one of those old keyboards, the ones that were at least 4 inches thick. She didn't know why she still had it, she really should upgrade soon.

This thought was forced out of her mind as another smack from Dave caused her to yell out once more. She could feel the keys smacking her backside, and as another hit graced her backside, keys fell to the floor.

Dave cursed. "This thing is thick, but sure isn't durable." He hit her again. "Not rad."

Rose started to cry as another spank came. It hurt so badly, she just wanted to find Jade, but at the same time she was wanting the pain for doing something bad, secretly desiring Dave to hit her again, to punish her, to commandeer her...

And then she shook as her behind was whipped with a wire from the computer, leaving a four inch long mark.

"AAAH!"

Rose screamed as her behind was whipped again and again, and sometimes a part would go numb and she would relax only to be hit again, as she cried and screamed, she didn't mean it, she got caught up, that she was sorry.

And as she passed out in a haze of red, she could see Jade in front of her, running into the room, and being knocked out by Dave as well.

Jade awoke.

She was tied up in the computer wiring and nude, all while being hung from the ceiling of the bedroom by 4 wires, all wrapped around each other so that they practically created a superwire,

She tried to get loose, but whoever had tied her up must have been pretty good with knots, as all she could do was spin around frantically.

"Help!"

"Not yet."

A voice came from behind her, but she couldn't turn to see who it was, as she had lost momentum. However, she recognized the voice.

"Dave! Save me, please!"

Her response was a crack as Dave whipped her behind with some wiring.

"No, Jade. I'm going to have some fun with you first." Dave chuckled. "Open your mouth."

"You can't make me!"

The whip cracked against her ass as she screamed in agony. "Open. Your. Mouth."

Having no choice, Jade obliged. The instant she did, she was spun around to face Dave. But not really Dave, more like his penis. Jade's eyes widened in surprise as Dave's dick was forced into her mouth.

"Suck, bitch, suck!"

This was a side of Dave that she had never seen before. At first she refused to. This was rape!

However, her choice was invalid as Dave grabbed her by the shoulders and started thrusting her onto his schlong, causing her to instinctively suck. Cum quickly filled her mouth and she started to gag as Dave continued to ram his meat stick down her throat.

"Aggaahhh..."

Suddenly, Dave pulled her out. Saliva was dripping down her mouth as she looked up at him. He slapped her, hard.

"Good. My turn."

He spun her around again, and she screamed as he penetrated into her. His hands were on her hips, and Jade could feel him cumming inside of her as he thrust faster and faster.

Jade was crying even more as her virginity was being stolen. Dave began sucking on her clit, which caused her even more sensations of joy and anger.

"No... no, please... ayaah..."

Jade started to pass out, but suddenly she heard a sound coming from the room next door. She turned her head to the left as far as it would go and through her peripheral vision she could see a monitor fly through the doorway, smacking Dave in the head.

Dave passed out, unconscious, without even having time to react to what had just hit him.

Rose ran into the room, and untied Jade quickly using wire cutters. "Jade, are you okay!"

Through her tears and come, Jade couldn't respond, so she just cried. This didn't help Rose's mental state.

"Jade, I'm sorry! I shouldn't have eaten your poop because then he came and then this happened and I didn't mean it, and I'm SO sorry, Jade, and-"

Rose couldn't go on. She just sat there and cried, while Jade put a protective arm around her.

"Rose. It's okay, it wasn't your fault. The guy who attacked us is unconscious now. Let's call the police, okay?"

"But we don't have the money for a lawyer, Jade. We need a lawyer!"

Jade smiled, and gestured to all of the broken computer part scattered around the apartment. "Weren't we talking about suing somebody because they used us?"

Rose stiffened in shock, and then grinned. "Yeah, I completely forgot."

Jade grinned, and Rose stood up. However, as Rose turned around to go to the computer, Jade gasped. "Rose, your behind!"

Rose winced, and nodded. "Yeah... That bastard, he-"

But suddenly she felt a cool sensation on her behind. Rose spun, and saw Jade licking the welts. "What are you doing?!"

"Doing like a cat and licking wounds. Now, hold still."

Rose smiled.

"Hang on, let me just get the phone."

Rose hummed a happy little tune as she went to her purse and got her cell phone.

She walked back to Jade, and bent over as Jade continued to lick her backside.

"Hello? MS Paint Adventures? I have something concerning your webcomic that I'd like to discuss..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jade, where are the police?"

Jade and Rose were in Rose's room, getting dressed. Rose had just put in a wash that wasn't done yet, so they were wearing lace underwear.

"I don't know, Rose. I mean, I called them at least a couple hours ago, and they said that they would arrive in a few minutes. "

Rose frowned, and gestured to the body on the floor. "Well, we have to do something about this guy. I mean, it wouldn't exactly be good if he woke up."

Jade slapped Rose's butt. "Agreed. Next time, I want to be the one doing the whipping."

They smiled at each other, and kissed. Then they laughed, remembering the events that had just transpired.

Jade giggled. "Man, that was rough. You think you had it bad? I was dangling from the freaking ceiling!"

Rose just shook her head. "False. Ever been whipped by a keyboard? Hurts like a bitch."

"And it's gonna hurt again."

The two whipped around as Dave got up from the floor.

"Rose, run!" Jade shoved Rose away as she took a defensive stance.

Dave smirked. "Running that way won't do you any good."

Rose spun. Looming over her was John, grinning and holding a syringe with some sort of transparent liquid in it. She could only open her mouth before she fell into the void of darkness.

* * *

Rose awoke.

She was duct taped to the kitchen table by her wrists and feet. Her mouth also had duct tape on it as well, which made her thankful that she had just gotten over the cold that had been going around. Her underwear was still on, thankfully, but judging by the lace it was made out of, it didn't really matter.

John was standing over her, with blue shorts on and nothing else. He was holding a purse that Rose recognized all too well. 

_My purse._

'Hey, Rose! What's up!"

Rose made some muffled screams, which caused John to laugh. "Ah, yes, you can't talk. I guess that I'll have to do all the talking. Unfortunate, but necessary."

He turned his attention to her purse.

"Ah, but we have a world of fun lying in this here handbag. Let's start with... Ah, yes!"

He had reached into her bag and pulled out a tube of lipstick.

"Lipstick! Pretty purple, if you ask me. But what will we be doing with lipstick?"

He unscrewed the cap and dabbed some under Rose's bra, near the nipple.

"We need these nipples to be nice and purple for when I kiss them!"

Rose screamed through the tape, but John took no notice as he dabbed the lipstick around the other nipple, under the bra.

"Huh. I can't see my progress, that's a shame. Wait, I've got it!"

Rose struggled as John ran through the purse, and eventually came up with a wallet. He opened it and pulled out a VISA card.

"Well, it's no saw, but it'll do."

He dove for Rose's chest, and started sawing away at the lace binding the two cup together. Rose screamed again, but John kept sawing until the thread was broken. He threw the cups to the sides of Rose, and took in his lipstick work.

"Not bad." He dabbed at Rose's nipple, sending chills through her body.

John looked Rose in the eyes. "What say I taste my art, dear?"

Rose closed her eyes tightly, and started to cry. But just as John was about to sample his handiwork, a vibrating could be heard from Rose's purse.

John reached in, and pulled out her phone. She was getting a call from the police department.

John smirked. "So you already called the police on Dave? Hee hee."

He moved over to Rose's spread legs on the other side of the table.

"Well, that's unfortunate. I'll have to do something about that. Fortunately, I know just what."

He ripped off her panties, exposing her rough vagina. Without warning, he shoved the phone into the opening, causing Rose to shriek in pain.

"We'll do that for a start."

Rose started to moan. Her phone had been set to vibrate, and she could feel it vibrating against her pussy, warm and cool at the same time.

John turned to her, and grinned a devilish grin. "Now, about those nipples...

Rose's eyes widened as John plunged in.

Jade awoke.

She was in the living room, tied to a wall. She was gagged and nude, and Dave was standing right in front of her. He had a bump on his forehead, which Rose vaguely remembered him getting.

_Didn't I hit him with the monitor? Or was that Rose?_

She realized that she must have been drugged as she couldn't remember what was what. She decided that that wasn't important, and glared at Dave, who was holding something that was plugged in behind his back.

Dave saw her looking, and smiled. "Are you wondering what this is, you little bitch?"

Jade didn't react, but Dave nodded anyways. He brought the object out from behind his back.

It was an electric whisk, the type that spun really fast when you used it. "I'm going to fuck you with this, Jade. I hope you mind."

Jade's eyes widened in fear.

Dave strode up to her and forcefully jammed the whisk into Jade's vagina. It got a little stuck, so he forced it in one more time. Blood started to leak out.

Jade was crying, but Dave took no notice. He bent down and clicked to "On".

At first, nothing much happened. A creaking noise was hear as the appliance was slightly jammed. Jade began to sweat out of relief, although she was still crying.

But the whisk slowly started to rotate, causing Dave to jump in glee."Faster!"

He walked up to her and took the gag out. His response was a deafening scream. The whisk was moving faster and faster now, and it felt to Jade like a drill going into her pussy.

"AYYAAAAAA!" Jade's screams became louder and more high-pitched as she pitched forward, breaking free of the bonds, and laying face down in the floor with her butt in the air. The whisk kept going, however, and she could feel blood rushing out of her vagina.

Dave walked up behind her, and pulled down his pants. "I think that since I've already fucked your pussy..."

He positioned himself. "I think I'll fuck you in the ass. But I need a lubricant."

Jade took no notice of Dave pawing through her purse. She was in so much pain that life seemed a blur. Her hips were numb, and everything below them was screaming in agony. The whisk was ripping apart her vagina and bit by bit, making her sterile.

Dave walked back over. He had a can of bug spray, which he was spreading onto his penis. "This may sting a little..."

He walked over and put his penis by the opening of Jade's ass. "But I hope you don't mind."

And he thrust into the ass, causing Jade to rupture her voice box.

Rose wiped her brow.

John had been careless, and untied her in an effort to get her to suck his dick. Why he hadn't just taken the tape off of her mouth, Rose wondered, but she was thankful nonetheless.

This did not mean that she was happy.

She had had her phone ruined, her breasts sucked, her pussy ravaged, all by someone she had barely known. AND her lipstick was gone!

"Something must be done."

John was lying on the floor, knocked out. Rose had delivered a solid blow to the temple, which she knew would cause him to wake up in about ten minutes.

She started pawing through cupboards, until she came up with a cheese grater.

"Perfect."

She walked back to John, and propped him up against the wall. Fortunately, there was still duct tape left, and she taped him up as well as she could.

Next, she pulled down his shorts and was met with John's penis. If Rose hadn't been so upset with John, she would have thought it a sexy dick. As it was, she kissed the top of it lightly, and pulled John's shorts completely off.

John woke up. "Uh... What happe- Rose, what-"

Rose grinned up at John. She placed the cheese grater next to his left testicle. And she grated.

John yelled. Rose would have ringings for weeks.

But Rose, fueled by adrenaline, kept grating. She quickly shredded the skin and was met with a trickle of white and blood.

Pieces of John's testicles fell down to the ground as they were completely torn away from him. John was moaning in agony, eyes rolling in his head.

Rose dove down to the floor. Sticking her tongue out, she licked up the blood and the cum that was dripping onto the floor.

She then picked up the pieces of shredded skin and placed them in her mouth, swallowing them whole.

John had died. From sheer agony at having his most sensitive area being ripped apart.

Rose glanced at his tear-ridden face. "Don't cry, John." She licked up his tears and kissed his ear. "I'll take better care of you than you have of me."

She went to find a Tupperware container, happy because she wouldn't have to make dinner tomorrow.

Jade started to spasm.

The simultaneous agony of having a motor whisk drill your pussy and being fucked in the rear using bug spray is enough to make anyone go crazy.

Dave, however, was having the time of his life. Watching Jade squirm around while he took total control of her; one could only describe it as exhilarating.

Dave slapped Jade's cheek from behind. "Hold still, you bitch!"

Jade response was to thrust backwards, and then forwards, which had two unintended benefits.

The first was that it smacked Dave into a wall, causing the blood to rush to his head and making him pass out.

The second was that it unplugged the whisk, making the motor come to an abrupt stop.

For about ten minutes, Jade just sat there, regaining her sanity.

When she finally could move again, she reached behind her and pulled the whisk out. IT came with some damaged vagina and plenty of blood. IT also brought a shriek of pain from Jade, and she knew that she would never be able to have babies.

"Well, I'm in love with Rose, so that's not as big of a deal." She said as she reached behind her and pushed Dave out of her.

Then Jade froze. She had completely forgotten about Rose. Where was she now? Was this man's cohort raping her currently?

She rushed into the kitchen, screaming for Rose.

"Jade, calm down. What's the matter?"

Rose, Jade noticed, was putting pieces of what looked to be bloody skin into a container. She shook her head, and figured she was just seeing things. It made sense, considering what she had just been through.

"Rose, we need to do something! We need to get rid of Dave or he'll just attack us a third time and show no mercy! Look what he did to my pussy!"

Rose put down her container and walked over to Jade as Jade spread her legs. Blood was everywhere, and Rose licked it up until the legs were clean.

As Rose licked, Jade spoke. "I think we should teach Dave a lesson. I hate him! He shouldn't ever do that again!"

Rose stood back up and went into the kitchen. She came back with a toaster.

"Well, then, let's teach him one!"

Jade propped Dave up as Rose inserted Dave's penis into one of the toaster slots.

"Rose, do you think this is legal? I meant like tie him up and humiliate him, or something."

Rose cackled as she plugged the toaster in. "Trust me. When he wakes up, he'll be plenty humiliated."

She went back to the toaster, and set it to the hottest it would go. Then she pulled the lever.

Dave's eyes flew open, for one of his testicles had gone in with, and was now being crushed. He tried to move, but Jade had taped him down so that he could only lie there.

"You bitches!" HE screamed. I say screamed, because the heat was finally getting to him.

Rose purred. "I haven't eaten lunch today at all, this w3ill be nice!"

Jade had backed away to the doorway. She was shivering there, even though the apartment was about 70 degrees hot(Fahrenheit).

The toaster dinged. Dave had passed out from sheer pain, and Rose looked on in glee. There were imprints on his penis and testes, and a milky liquid was seeping out.

What none of them had known, however, was that the bug spray that had been on his penis earlier was highly flammable. The house exploded in a huge fireball, and everyone died.

The moral of the story? Make sure to have fun with things around your house. Gratzi!

(Oh, and don't mind the plotholes. Did you think that there was a plot to have holes in?)


	3. Chapter 3

So... Down came God(Or science, or Allah, or whoever you believe in, maybe it's the flying spaghetti monster) and resurrected the house, rewound time, and made it so that it all never happened, leaving Rose at her computer. Heck, she hadn't discovered Homestuck yet, and never would.

As God(or whoever) flew away, he was quite pleased that none of this would have to happen again, and no lives were lost.

But little did he know...

* * *

Rose was sitting at her computer, chatting with some friends on Facebook. She was leaning back in her chair, sipping on some coffee and wearing a black lace bra and panties. It was her own apartment and also a weekend, so she really didn't care how she looked.

"Man, I wish Jade were here."

Jade was a friends of Rose's who sat by her in Biology. The two of them had met at anime sometime in mid-April, and had hit it off instantly.

In fact(although Rose would never admit it to anybody), Rose was in love with Jade. Her slightly oblivious yet bouncy personality, her flowing blond hair, and her big, firm breasts that always made Rose jealous when she saw them.

Jade always found it funny, however, when Rose would voice her annoyance. "Rose, do you have any idea how many stares I get with these? Bugs the crap out of me. I would gladly trade my jugs for your dimes."

This usually resulted in Rose punching Jade in the boob, Jade cackling in pain and laughter, and the two of them eventually just drawing stares from everyone in the area.

Rose smiled as she glanced down at her own flat chest. She was still short, and still hadn't fully 'developed' as some might say. What she did have was her hair.

Rose had short, pink hair that everyone was jealous of for some reason that Rose could never quite fathom and was never really explained. All she knew was that she would go to a party and everyone would be asking her questions like, "How do you keep it like that?" "Why is it so natural?" "Can I keep a lock of it, please?". It had bugged her for a while.

But life was good, she was getting good grades, and no boys ever bothered her by trying to hit on her. (Whom she didn't have interest in anyways.)

Rose shut off her computer, stood up, and stretched.

"Time to get some more coffee and do some homework."

She sighed and walked into the kitchen to start up the coffeemaker.

But as she was walking into the kitchen, a squeak ran out. A mouse ran up her leg, quickly chewing through her panties and squirming into her vagina.

"Aah!"

Rose screamed and tumbled backwards, hitting the door frame and leaning against it while the mouse continued it's adventure into Rose's crotch.

"Ayyaaah!"

The mouse's teeth tickled against her pussy as it nibbled at the vaginal walls. It's tongue would occasionally come out to lick the wall, before darting it to nibble around.

Rose was shaking in ecstasy. Sh moaned, and started twisting her nipples painfully in an attempt to counteract the pleasure. However, all this did was make the experience even more pleasurable as she started to come.

"Aah!"

Te mouse's eyes widened and it started to bolt out as a wave of Rose's juices flooded it out. Rose screamed, and arched her back, her fingers flying to her pussy as she started to masturbate even more.

"Ah... Ah..."

Starting slowly, but quickly going faster and faster, Rose started pushing two fingers I and out of her vagina, then three. Come continued flowing out as Rose stuck another finger in, gasping in sheer pleasure.

Rose's headband came off and her hair flew into her face as saliva started dripping from the side of her mouth. Her panties were chewed off, the bra forgotten as she continued pleasuring herself.

"Ayaah!"

She collapsed in a heap of exhaustion as she came a third time, soaking the carpet with her love juices. She smiled, thinking of Jade and how she would love to do something similar with Jade.

_Ahh..._

"Jade..."

"You called?"

Adrenaline surged through Rose's body as she screamed in fright and bolted u. Jade was standing there, in a simple green bra and panties, staring at Rose with an expression of bewilderment.

"Oh! Jade! I... I was... I was taking a nap!"

Jade nodded. "Yeah. In the doorway. Naked. Cumming. Screaming my name. Sounds like sleeping to me."

Rose frowned at her. "Well, how did you get in here? You certainly don't seem to have walked in the front door, seeing as it was locked!"

Jade suddenly looked flustered. "I... I actually don't know. I was working on homework, and then suddenly I found myself here."

Rose grinned, and snapped Jade's bra strap. "You wear this when you do homework? I should come over to your house more often."

Jade jumped. "Well... You wanna practice piano?"

Rose frowned. "Piano?"

Jade nodded, and took Rose's hand. "I think I can teach you a lot about how to... play." She said the last 'play' seductively, and any trace of Rose complaining melted.

"I... Sure."

Rose lead Jade to the piano, where they both sat down.

Rose turned to Jade. "Now, we have to be careful. This piano is expensive. It was made in Austria."

Jade turned to her and grinned, tweaking Rose's nipped a little. "Oh, I can't guarantee that."

Before Rose could protest, Jade had flipped her over so that Rose's behind was in her lap, and her face was in the bottom of the piano.

Rose started to protest, but Jade just smacked her ass hard, which shut Rose up.

"Rose, honey, I am going to teach you pleasure right now, okay? Good."

Jade could hear Rose starting to cry as she pulled off a piano key.

_Don't cry, Rose. This'll be worth it. _

And, without warning, she shoved the key into Rose's anus.

The effect was immediate. Rose screamed and started squirming around, desperately trying to break free from Jade's grasp. Jade, holding on tightly with one hand, grabbed a black key and shoved it into her anus as well, causing a dull moan to emit from Rose.

"Trust me Rose, this'll feel good. Now, I want you to start sucking on my big toe, okay?"

Jade could hear a small cry of protest as she picked off another key.

"Rose, it'll be worth it! Now do it!"

Rose obliged, and Jade's eyes almost rolled into her head with pleasure as she stuck the black key into Rose's vagina. Rose bucked, but continued sucking as Jade forced another key into place.

"So good, right Rose?"

She could hear Rose's moan in acknowledgement, and she grinned and placed a third black key into Rose's vagina. Blood and come was seeping out now, which made Jade happy; easier to put the puzzle pieces in.

Suddenly, Jade spasmed. Rose had tore off her panties and was fingering her vagina as she sucked. Jade gasped in pleasure and almost missed the next piano key. She steadied herself, and placed a third key into Rose's anus.

Rose started going faster and faster, and now Jade felt that she couldn't put any more pieces in; the pleasure was too much. Her head fell into Rose's butt, and she started licking inside Rose's urethra.

Rose moaned even louder. The feeling of being dominated, stimulation in three areas, and doing perverted things to Jade was starting to become too much for her. Her eyes shut as she started sucking on two toes, then three.

Jade gasped as Rose in took more toes. She could feel herself cumming now, all over Jade's hand as she licked clean Rose's fountain. She even resorted to sucking on it sticking her tongue inside, when she had an idea. Her hands dropped down and she hunted around until she found Rose's nipples. Rose gasped as Jade started twisting Rose's nipples, slightly at first, then harder and harder, all while Jade sucked and sucked.

Rose felt Jade and started cumming even more, the force pushing piano keys out of her vagina and onto the floor. The two took no notice though, still sucking, and gasping, and fondling, and coming all over each other.

Rose suddenly had a horrifying realization. She had to pee. She started to open her mouth from Jade's toes to say tis, but Jade suddenly stuck her tongue in a little further and Rose's resistance crumbled. She went back to sucking on the toe, figuring hat Jade would know what to do.

Jade was licking around and suddenly felt Rose's legs wrap around her neck. She gasped for air, before continuing her licking.

Suddenly, a burst of yellow came out of Rose';s urethra, splattering onto Jade's face and filling her mouth. Jade didn't hesitate, swallowing it all and licking even more, urging the piss to come out.

And come out it did, for a solid minute, although it seemed like seconds to them in their ecstasy. They screamed each other's names, and continued sucking their way into heavenly bliss.

Rose lying down on the carpet, while Jade sat on her back, removing piano keys from her ass. "Sorry about the piano."

Rose grinned, and sighed. "No biggie. I didn't use it anyways, except for the occasional LARP."

Jade removed the last key with a squelching noise, and tossed it into the trash can with the rest of the keys. "So. What now?"

Rose got up and frowned, before crawling up to Jade and removing her bra gently. "How about we start by getting naked. It makes things a lot easier to think of."

Jade smiled and kissed Rose on the cheek. "Okay, Rose. What do you want to do. Your turn to dominate me."

Rose thought for a moment, and then smiled. "You know... I have just the thing. Stay here, I'll be back."

Rose got up and ran to her room as Jade smiled contently. She stretched out on the floor and licked her lips, still tasting Rose's piss on his lips.

"Ahh..."

Jade lay on her back, tweaking at her nipples slightly, playing bored. Although it was annoying to have big breasts when everyone was staring at you, they _did _provide a good source of entertainment. I mean, Jade could flash people and get a pretty good reaction, and rubbing up against guys was always funny as their expressions got awkward and she got really turned on.

But Rose was the one for her. She knew that.

Rose's footsteps came closer and Jade looked up to see her holding a box. "What's inside?"

In response, Rose turned the box upside-down, to which Jade stared at in bewilderment, and then grinned. "Girl, I like your style."

Rose nodded. "But we're going to have to call Dave if this is going to work."

Jade smiled wider. "Even better."

About a half hour later, and Rose was done with preparations. She stepped back and admired her work.

Jade was nude, blindfolded, and deaf. Rose had elected to put her on the kitchen table, where she had tied her arms and legs to the four corners of the table. Rose grinned; this was going to be fun.

She heard the doorbell ring, and jumped, before relaxing; it was just Dave. He said that he would be more than happy to have fun with them and their sexual adventure. Rose walked up to the door and peeked out the peephole. Sure enough, there was Dave, grinning like he had just won the lottery. Rose opened the door, and Dave quickly ran it, allowing Rose to shut the door without anyone coming by and realizing that she wasn't wearing anything.

Dave glanced over Rose's body very slowly, licking his lips as he did so. Rose stood there somewhat awkwardly, before breaking the silence. "So... You ready?"

Dave glanced up at her. "Depends. Is Jade ready?"

"Yup!"

"Then I'm as ready as I'll ever be.", said Dave, quickly stripping off his clothing ton reveal a very buff body and a seven-inch long penis, already erect.

Rose stared at it fearfully, the thing was massive and Rose could have sworn it was throbbing.

Dave caught her staring. "What? You jelly?" He walked closer to her and spun her around, poking her in the butt with his tool.

Rose jumped and giggled. "Dave, that tickles!" She giggled as he poked her again, and ran squealing into the kitchen. Dave laughed and followed, his penis bobbing in front of him.

When he got in, Rose was siting o a stool, rope in hand. She grinned seductively at Dave and held up the rope. "Let's go."

Dave cracked his knuckles, and nodded. "Let's go."

Dave took a step back, and grinned. The ropes were perfect.

Rose was tied up, facing outwards. Her vagina was on Jade's mouth, who was already doing her job of sucking and licking. Rose was moaning in pleasure, and Dave was pleased.

But this was only the first step. Dave went into the kitchen and brought out some clips that had been in the box. There were four, and he put them all on each females nipple. He then reached for the black box that they all connected to, and turned it on.

The effect was instantaneous. Both females started buckling as a current flowed through the wires and into their breasts. Rose started screaming in ecstasy, and Jade licked and sucked faster and faster, arching her back to try and get her tongue in even more.

Dave then went and got a ball gag from the kitchen, and fastened it around Rose's mouth. Her screams ceased as though a switch had been thrown, and were replaced by ecstatic moans. Dave then took a bottle and fastened it to the gag, so that any saliva that was expelled by the gag would be caught in the bottle. Rose continued to moan and drool, and Dave walked around to Jade's crotch.

"Okay, let's see."

He grabbed a balls vibrator and without ceremony, stuck it into her vagina as far as it would go. Jade screamed into Rose's pussy and sucked faster, and the vibration and feeling of speed made rose drool more as she bucked forward, but was restricted by the ropes.

Dave took a moment to appreciate his chain reaction he had going on, before he turned his attention to Jade's anus.

"Now, Jade, I dare say that I would like to fuck you anally."

Jade screamed again, causing another vibration. In response, Dave stuck his finger in and rooted around.

"But I fear that you are too tight here. You might have to be loosened up."

He then pulled out a balloon and pump, and stuck the balloon into her anus.

'Let's see-", he said as he attached the balloon to the foot pump, "If this is going to work!"

He started to furiously pump up and down, inflating the balloon more and more. Jade had given up licking, and was now screaming in pain in sheer agony. The vibrations from her screams only made Rose's pussy even more stimulated, and as she came inside Jade's mouth, Jade was forced to swallow it all.

Dave grinned and kept pumping. The balloon was about two and a half inches in diameter now, and still going. "We'll make you fuckable yet, miss, don't you worry!"

And with a final scream from Jade, the balloon popped, and Jade slightly relaxed as Rose started cumming even more. Jade's anus was now three inches in diameter, and Dave grinned as he kicked aside the pump.

"Now. We are going to have to do something about those pieces of balloon stuck in your ass, aren't we? Good thing I brought my vacuum cleaner."

He walked across the room and plugged the vacuum in, and then stuck the nozzle into Jade's ass. The balloon fragment were sucked up, along with some excrement that made the vacuum start to make weird noises.

Dave frowned, and removed the nozzle. "I guess it's time to flush you out, Jade."

He thrust in with his penis, burying it as deep as he could into her butt. Jade screamed again, yelling about her stomach, to which Dave just thrust out in and in as fast an hard as he could. "Don't talk to me about your problems, bitch! Just keep sucking!"

Jade obliged, and Dave continued to thrust more and more. He could feel a slight pressure in his penis, and as he pulled out, and then in, he came.

Jade spasmed as Dave's seed flew right into her anus. She screamed in ecstasy as sucked and swallowed even more. Rose gasped as the current to her nipples increased, and she drooled and came more and more. The bottle was almost full now, and soon Rose's saliva was spilling down her chin and onto Jade.

Dave pulled out, and went around, removing the bottle and gag from Rose. Before she could saw something, Dave moved a rope so that Rose swung down and had her mouth right up at Jade's anus. "Clean her, bitch!" yelled Dave.

With a tremble, Rose obliged, sticking her tongue in as far as it would go and licking the excrement and cum off of the walls.

Meanwhile, Dave climbed up on top of Jade. He looked down. "Suck my balls, Jade! Now!"

Jade spasmed, and started sucking on Dave's scrotum,biting it very gently and juggling the balls around with her tongue. Dave moaned in ecstasy, and pleasured himself with sticking his fingers into Rose's pussy, faster and faster. Rose screamed, but continued licking and cleaning.

Eventually, however, Jade moaned. "I have to shit! Dave!"

Dave just moved is fingers faster, all five now that he had an entire hand inside Rose's vagina. "Then Rose will swallow it. Right, bitch?"

Rose bent her head up a little. "I don't think-"

Dave picked up a paddle from the table and smacked her ass as hard as he could. "DON'T QUESTION ME, BITCH! EAT IT!"

Rose screamed and bent back down, opening her mouth as wide as she could.

Jade clenched as hard as she could while sucking on Dave's scrotum. She didn't want to do this to Rose, but if she wanted to-

_Rose. I love-_

She clenched a final time.

_I love you!_

And Rose took in a pile of shit.

Unfortunately, Jade had forgotten in the moment that she had diarrhea, so it might not have been the healthiest for Rose. Fortunately, however, being diarrhea and moist instead of tough, Rose was able to swallow it as though it were cum with a thicker consistency. She grinned at the taste, and dove back into Jade's anus, sticking her tongue in and applying as much saliva as she could.

Dave shifted, and now Jade was sucking on his cock, almost chocking as it touched the back of her throat. She was determined, however, and she arched her head up to take the whole seven inch monstrosity in.

_I did it!_

Rose, indeed, had completely deep throated Dave, and for her reward she got cum streaming down her throat like a waterfall. Jade moaned, licked and sucked, taking in every moment of ecstasy.

Then Cerise Tears decided that that was enough. He wrote in a fighter jet.

Fighter jet.

He then told it to blow up the house.

The fighter jet blew up the house.

THE END (for real this time)


End file.
